


The Loving Method

by mafkaast



Series: The Sex Methods [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, But Mostly Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Louis, Stripping, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are friends with benefits, all to help them achieve one’s goals. Love wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Method

**Author's Note:**

> Here is The Loving Method, also the end of this series.  
> This part of the story is essentially about love (in this case about two guys). And now more than ever we have to fight for equality: for something that is actually so simple and the strongest thing in life: love. LOVE IS LOVE. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic :)
> 
> Russian translation by mylarrycupcake here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4524365

His lips form a mute O, blood draining from his face. How could he just blurt it out like that? Telling Harry he loves him, oh god. Louis you idiot, how could you!

He takes a deep breath to calm himself. Maybe Harry hadn’t heard him in the midst of -  
“What did you just say?”

Sadly, luck isn’t in Louis’ vocabulary, Harry has already turned his body towards Louis’, leaning in with a wondering stare. 

Trying to escape by crawling further under the blankets and placing his hands in front of his face in total shock and embarrassment, Louis simply shrugs.

“What did you say?” Harry asks again, persistence in his voice.

“Uh-, well I, I,” he stumbles, feeling more exposed by the second. Louis’ feelings shouldn’t have gotten in the way of whatever they had going on. They were supposed to have fun, help each other out. It wasn’t supposed to be more than that. Yet Louis had to fuck it up by admitting he loves Harry. He’s completely mortified by his own declaration of love; screaming it out when Harry had pushed him over the edge with his tongue. He can’t say it again, can’t admit that he meant every word that he had said. He can’t ruin this. 

He clears his, constricted with what feels like a knot, throat. “I meant that I loved it,” he explains trying to sound as emotionless and normal as he can while his whole body is tensed up. “It came out all wrong.”

“Oh.” 

Louis lets out an awkward chuckle. “You are just very good with your tongue.” 

“So what you said –,”

“What I said was nothing. I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly responds, interrupting Harry before he can make this even more uncomfortable, making Louis feel even more like a desperate fool. “Sorry for making this awkward,” Louis continues in a sincere apology, finally having the guts to take a glance at Harry. 

However, instead of seeing a relieved smile on Harry’s face, he notices a lost expression on his face as he sits with his shoulders hanging low.

“No don’t apologize,” Harry responds in a strained whisper, gaze dropping down. “You weren’t the one that made this awkward.”

Louis shakes his head and looks at Harry in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Harry gets up from the bed and starts dressing himself. “I’m sorry Louis, but I can’t do this anymore.” 

“What?” He stares at Harry in complete bafflement. 

When Harry finishes, he turns around to look at Louis once more; a wounded look visible in his eyes. “Bye Louis.”

And without another word or explanation he leaves the room, walking further and further away from Louis who is clutching his sheets in pure desperation. He opens his mouth without speaking, eyes blinking rapidly. 

Louis should stop him. He should yell and scream for Harry to stay. Or he should follow him, run after him and tell him the truth. Tell him that he meant every single word. He loves Harry, so much.

Instead, he crawls further back under his sheets, pulling them up over his head, lying in self-pity. “I love you Harry Styles,” he mutters in a broken voice, repeating the words over and over in the otherwise deafening silence. 

\-----

Rather than pouring cola into a glass, Louis takes the bottle to his lips and gulps down a large amount. Staring at the telly, watching a horrible reality-tv drama as he absentmindedly eats his daily dose of crisps. 

It’s a standard thing nowadays. Whenever his friends don’t invite him to go out (or rather: when he politely refuses to go along by telling them to fuck off) he remains seated on his couch; staring at meaningless entertainment in his baggy shirt and sweatpants as he eats and drinks his sorrows away. 

He still can’t wrap his head around Harry’s sudden behavioral change that particular night a few weeks ago or the fact that he walked out of Louis’ life without a reasonable explanation. Declaring his love for Harry as he came was bloody terrifying. To see Harry equally shocked and even upset, yeah that was fully overwhelming. 

Why did Harry look so upset? 

Was he upset that Louis revealed his true feeling, turning it into something, obviously, not so casual? 

Louis tried to change the sudden turmoil by twisting his own words, telling Harry he didn’t mean what he had said. He tried to sound nonchalant but he probably was anything but.

In a normal situation Louis can lie his ass off and bluff like a professional poker player but at that moment he couldn’t think clear. He just came twice within an hour; heart still pounding loudly in his chest and his brain still fuzzy. 

Or was he actually upset that Louis discharged his real feelings? This would suggest that Harry might feel the same way. That Harry might want more as well. 

Almost instantly Louis shakes his head. No, that can’t be it. Not even that long ago they talked about it and Harry specifically told him that he wasn’t in love. He simply enjoyed what they had and that was enough for Harry. Friends with benefits, casual sex, best friends helping each other out. And that’s all.

Louis tried to do the same but failed dismally. As much as he wants to go back to how it was before, going back to their casual thing, Louis knows they can’t, he can’t. Too much has happened and too many words have been said. For him it isn’t casual anymore. Not after he realized that he was falling in love with Harry. 

But seriously, who could blame him for falling in love with the charming Harry Styles? The most amazing guy in history with a kind and wise soul and that gives his undivided attention to Louis. Louis loves that when they are together Harry is completely devoted to him in every aspect: watching him intently, fully connecting with Louis. And come on let’s be honest, how can you not fall in love with someone who has such a magical tongue?

Louis quickly grasps a chocolate bar from his pile of snacks and takes another bite. Thinking about Harry only makes him feel worse. Only makes him miss Harry even more.

They haven’t seen let alone talked to each other since that night. Harry has completely stopped texting. Not one single text. And Louis is, for lack of a better word, totally distraught. 

Louis did text, or at least he did several attempts. The first day he had the longest text he had ever written. It was a mixture of pleads ‘please come back’ and apologies ‘I’m sorry’. Obviously, he deleted it after contemplating for hours if he should send it. The day after that, he had simply texted ‘sorry’ and deleted it almost instantly. The third day he wrote ‘are you hungry?’ with a winky emoji, deleting it right away. The days following he simply stared at his phone with his thumb on the keyboard. Looking like the pathetic loser he was. 

Louis should have at least texted him or should have come by at Harry’s house with his own scrabble board (which, yes he had bought for Harry) and tell him how he really feels. But expressing his feelings isn’t something he’s used to, not without somewhat cryptic lyrics, a recording booth and catchy music underneath. Besides, he was too fucking proud and embarrassed. Too proud to admit his real feelings, showing his vulnerable side and too embarrassed by how much he missed and wanted Harry. 

He would never admit that he’s been jerking off at the thought of them having passionate sex. Remembering the feeling of Harry’s warm tongue around his rim as he moans in pleasure. Or the touch of his strong fingers all over his body as a sweaty Harry pushes inside of him. And every time he comes he sees Harry’s gorgeous face, scrunched up in delight as his whole body shudders and he beams at Louis with his most wondrous smile. 

He misses Harry so freaking much. For fuck’s sake he even misses playing scrabble!

Clutching the cola bottle in frustration, Louis realizes he can’t continue like this. He needs to do something. He can’t let this be the end of something so brilliant and now it’s his time to make the first move.

With a sudden determination, he sits up straight and pushes his drink and the snacks away to grab his phone. 

With the phone in his hands, fingers ready to type he starts to wonder. What on earth should he text? What could he possibly write that isn’t nearly as embarrassing as his attempted texts? Running his hand through his hair, he feels the uncertainty creep in once more. And before it completely takes over, he quickly types a text and sends it without another thought.

_Louis: Hi, do you want to come over?_

Honestly, it’s way too simple, but everything else he came up with was just downright pathetic. Besides, Louis doesn’t expect an answer. If Harry hasn’t texted yet (he even does it when he’s grumpy), he won’t. 

When his phone buzzes, Louis almost gets a heart attack. Fumbling with his phone, he quickly looks at his screen. A new text from Harry and oh thank god. 

_Harry: Alright, when?_

Harry, the sweet, gentle soul he is, just send the most impersonal and short message he has ever send. He always writes long texts. Always. He even sends polite messages to people he doesn’t like. So, what does that make Louis? 

\-----

Louis never cleans so thoroughly, or at least not by choice. He will not admit that he’s doing it specifically for Harry. Or that he is making tea along with a few small snacks and setting up the scrabble board in his living room for him. Absolutely not. 

The thing is, as relieved as Louis is they are talking again (sort of), he is a nerves wreck. Do they have to talk about the last time and how it all ended so abruptly? He’s anxious about what will happen and more importantly, about what he actually wants to happen. 

As the bell rings, Louis’ heart jumps in shock. Of course, he is on time. As usual. 

“I’m coming!” he yells, quickly fixing his fringe and straightening his clothes. 

As Louis opens the door, standing in front of Harry for the first time since he barged out of Louis’ room, his breath hitches. Louis notices the dark circles under Harry’s eyes and the few days’ stubble that accent his strong jaw and plump lips. Even this exhausted he looks absolutely gorgeous. A breathtaking view of a guy with an even better heart. 

“Hi,” he breathes out. 

“Hey.” 

Harry follows Louis as he gestures him to come inside. They walk behind each other and as Louis’ sits down at the couch Harry sits down at the opposite side. Harry doesn’t come into his personal space and doesn’t ‘accidentally’ touch his knee like he used to do. The vibe is awkward and painful and far worse than Louis had hoped.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Louis is at a loss for words.

“Hi,” he repeats in conclusion, mind still completely blank. 

Seemingly lost in his own thoughts, Harry belatedly responds with a simple “Hey.” 

And as Harry finally looks up, he doesn’t even comment on the scrabble board and the snacks that are clearly visible.

“Do you want tea?”

“Yes.”

“I also bought some relatively healthy snacks if you want.”

“Thanks.”

Harry has never been so curt. Ever since Louis met him Harry has been upfront and open, wearing his heart on his sleeve. He has always been obvious, telling Louis whatever comes to mind. It always felt so natural and easy-going. But now, Harry is expressionless and his voice is emotionless. 

Louis needs to take the initiative but doesn’t know where to start. He takes a deep breath before he begins. “Harry can we please stop this? This is bloody awkward.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry whispers.

“I think we need to talk about what happened.”

Finally there is some visible emotion in Harry’s expression as he looks up at Louis and gives a hesitant nod in agreement. “Yes you are right.”

“Harry, I’m sorry for whatever happened,” Louis expresses in a soft voice. “I don’t know why you ran off like that, but I think it’s because everything became so complicated. We simply wanted to help each other out. It was casual, fun and I think the lines became blurry. Like in those movies we always watch.” 

“I’m sorry I ran away like that, I just felt confused.”

“Confused?”

“Yeah, I-,” he starts unsure, voice shaky before he continues. “I think it became too complicated indeed.”

Harry is holding back. Louis knows him long enough to know when he’s holding back. It’s noticeable in his stiff posture and his sad undertone. 

It did become far more complicated than Louis had ever anticipated. He would have never developed these feelings if he wasn’t as intimate with Harry as he’s been. Louis always had a soft spot for Harry, always felt affectionate towards him and he has always loved him, but he hadn’t been in love. “Yes it did,” Louis acknowledges. “And I’m truly sorry for that.”

Harry offers him a sad smile and shrugs. “It’s okay Louis. You can’t help it. You can’t change your feelings.”

An inaudible gasp escapes Louis’ mouth, eyes widen in alarm. Harry knows. He knows about Louis. He knows that Louis has these feeling and that he can’t help himself. “I’m – I’m,” he babbles, still stunned.

“It’s okay Louis,” Harry insists with deep sincerity, yet his tone of voice is edged with sadness. 

The sadness in Harry’s voice only makes this harder. Of course he feels heavy-hearted, since Harry is the last person on earth who would want to break someone’s heart. He always tries to be so nice and understanding, but it still hurts. A lot. It hurts knowing that Harry doesn’t feel the same way. 

“However, Louis I couldn’t stand not talking to you. I missed you so much.”

Louis has to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying as tears well up in his eyes. Dammit. Why does Harry have to be so sweet? “Me too Harry. Me too, so much,” he mumbles, eyes fixated on his own couch. 

A sigh of relief escapes Harry’s mouth. “I’m glad we are talking again Louis. Thank you for texting me.”

Louis finally can look Harry in the eye without crying or looking like a complete wreck. “I couldn’t let this go on any longer. I missed you and I hated how things ended.”

“Yeah me too.”

They quickly glance at one another and give each other a small smile.

“But I think it’s for the best if we stop this ‘helping’ each other,” Harry adds.

“Yeah I think so too.” NO! No I don’t think so. Harry I want you, I want you so much. Why don’t you want me? “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

They nod in agreement, staring at each other with heavy expressions. Why do they both sound so restrained and look so heavy-hearted? This doesn’t feel as the solution they want. Or at least not what Louis wants. 

\-----

Currently, they are watching Bend It Like Beckham while Harry’s arm is wrapped around Louis like a secure blanket and Louis’ head rests on Harry’s warm chest. It feels nice, too nice. 

The first few days after their talk were very awkward. Louis felt uncomfortable, thinking about his every move. He felt conflicted. A part of him wanted to keep a distance (mostly for Harry’s sake), another part wanted to go back to normal; to being friends, but the biggest part just wanted to be with Harry, in every single way. 

Thankfully as the days went by, and Harry and Louis had several ‘dates’ playing scrabble and watching movies, it started to feel normal again. Harry made the worst sexual innuendos while Louis responded with wit and charm and they continued to tease and touch each other playfully. Just like before all of this happened: two best friends having fun together. 

Nonetheless, for Louis it’s more than that and continues to grow with each laugh and touch. He can’t suddenly get rid of his feelings and quite frankly he doesn’t want to. He loves that a touch as simple as a brush on the arms makes his skin burn or when Harry hugs him he feels like a quivering puddle of pudding. 

Even though they agreed to stop ‘helping’ each other out, Louis doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t want to be left with only the memories of their amazing sex, their intimacy. He wants to continue and feel Harry again. And if he can’t tell Harry what he really wants or how he really feels maybe he can show him…

He starts of by a very light, yet affective teasing touch; fingers tickling Harry’s neck momentarily. Followed by moving his left hand and carefully let it fall down until his hand is on Harry’s knee.

Turning his head, Harry looks at Louis with a questionable look.

Louis shrugs as he turns his own attention towards the telly; pretending that nothing happened. Playing innocent. 

When Harry’s focus is on the film again, Louis takes the next step. Tilting his head and slightly moving up, he breathes onto Harry’s neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just enjoy the movie.”

His hand (which was still resting on Harry’s knee) slowly moves upward to Harry’s thigh.

“Louis, stop,” Harry insists, placing his own hand on Louis’ to stop him from moving further. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Shush,” Louis simply responds, pushing Harry’s hand away as he slides his hand upward, moving further towards his inner thigh. 

Harry’s body twitches as Louis massages his inner thigh, pressing firmly through his jeans. “Stop,” Harry shivers; a little, shaky, exhaling sound, in a very bad attempt at resisting. His breath already ragged with desire.

Without reacting to Harry’s request, Louis continues to press his hand firmly into Harry’s flesh, closer and closer to his bulge. 

“Louis I really don’t think that this is a good idea. Things will only get messy.”

“But I like it messy,” Louis replies with a grin before pressing his lips on Harry’s neck.

“Bloody hell-,”

Taking the next step, Louis sits down on Harry’s laps and puts his arms around his neck. As he sits down, Harry promptly places his hands on Louis’ hips and squeezes it firmly.

Louis leans forward, pushing his bum firmly on Harry’s lap. “Harry I want you. Touch me.”

“Fuck Louis,” he groans in a hoarse voice. His grip tightens on Louis’ hips as dark, hungry eyes stare directly at him. “Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?”

Louis simply shrugs, smiling innocently and batting his eyelashes. “Why don’t you show me?”

Harry roughly moves in, pressing their mouths together and kissing Louis with an eager passion. The kiss quickly deepens as Harry delves his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. Their tongues collide as they firmly press and move their lips together. 

Harry carefully breaks the kiss and softly bites on Louis’ lip. In response, Louis rolls his body and grinds his ass on Harry’s lap.

They continue to kiss hotly, rubbing against one another as they explore each other’s bodies with fingers and tongues.

Harry rubs his hands all over Louis’ clothed body before he moves down and places his hand under Louis’ shirt on his lower back; trailing his fingers around the soft flesh.

Louis shivers at the lingering touch. “Wait,” he mumbles before Harry can carry on, touching him where he knows he doesn’t have any resistance in him anymore.

“What why?”

He finally sets his plan in motion. Staying seated but backing away slightly, he turns his attention towards Harry with gleaming eyes. “Didn’t I promise to entertain you?” he questions, eyebrows arching suggestively, shooting a knowing wink. 

Harry shakes his head, astonished. “Well actually you said –,”

Louis stops Harry by placing his finger on his plush lips and shushing him. “Shush now.”

If Harry’s hungry eyes and his quick obedience are any indication, he’s definitely not opposed to Louis’ idea. 

He gives Harry one final kiss on the mouth before he walks away. Placing a chair in the middle of the room, Louis commands Harry to sit down on the chair. He dims the lights and searches his phone for ‘appropriate’ striptease songs. It takes a while to find a good song and momentarily he doubts if this is a good idea; to give Harry a striptease totally unprepared.

However, as he takes a brief glance at Harry (whose pupils are dilated and runs his tongue slowly over his lips as he freely looks up and down at Louis’ body) he immediately forgets about his apprehension.

“I’ve got a little something for you,” he whispers seductively, moving away from Harry with a slow, seductive strut.

Louis starts dancing to the music, swaying his hips on the rhythm. Gliding his fingertips up and down his own body, Louis moves his head a bit to expose his neck. Trailing his fingernails on his long neck, before moving upward to play with his half-open mouth, all while he continues to move his hips along the music. 

He’s teasing Harry, turning his body around and showing his body from every angle. The feeling of dancing rather close to Harry, touching himself, is overwhelming and sensual. It’s a new form of intimacy and vulnerability and he loves it; heart hammering in his chest.

Moving his hands smoothly and lightly over his torso, he lets his fingers slide under his shirt, lifting it up slightly to show a bit of skin. When he looks up at Harry, who seems completely hypnotized, Louis feels himself blush. Just looking at him causes heated desire to pool low in his belly.

Louis puts his back against the wall and lifts his arms above his head, swaying his hips and biting his own lip. He languidly moves his body up and down a few times, remaining eye contact the entire time. His mouth goes dry as they stare at one another ravenously. 

Pushing himself away from the wall, he slowly walks towards Harry. He starts to unbutton his dress shirt, seductively and slowly undoes one button after another. It’s a lot harder to unbutton your shirt (while trying to sway along with the music) than it seems. 

“Shit,” Louis hisses under his breath when it feels like it’s taking forever.

Harry chuckles and Louis hates himself. This was supposed to be sexy, definitely not funny or amusing. 

“Don’t worry Louis,” Harry assures in a soothing tone. “You look incredible. You are so perfect and your body, your body is a wonder on its own.”

A faint smile appears on Louis’ face and he feels himself relax again thanks to Harry’s praises.

“You think so huh?” he teases with a playful grin, arching his back, accentuating his curves.

“Yeah.”

When Louis finally has opened up his shirt, he takes it by the collar and slowly let it fall down his body, revealing his upper body. As he touches his own bare skin, gliding his hands up and down his torso, he feels his heartbeat race and a warm glow radiates through his entire body. The lust, longing and love in Harry’s eyes definitely have something to do with it. Knowing how much Harry wants him, makes him want to please Harry even more. Show him his body by bending and arching; displaying his bum. He turns his body, swaying his hips and wiggling his arse. 

Unzipping his pants in a slow pace, he lets it fall down his legs, revealing the tight red boxers that he thankfully had decided to put on when he knew Harry was coming over. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans as Louis bends down to take off his shoes and stepping out of his jeans.  
Louis makes a few turns, taking in the moment. Showing his body to Harry, touching it and teasing him with his best angles.

Harry is, apart from a few grunts that escape his lips, completely quiet, looking overwhelmed as he continues to look up and down Louis’ body with darkened eyes.

He approaches Harry slowly, lifting his chin with a finger; daring him to look into his eyes. Leaning forward until his lips are nearly touching Harry’s, Harry’s hands automatically move up and touch Louis. Louis backs away, slightly. “No touching love.”

Slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, he continues to torment Harry. 

Tugging his boxers down slowly, nearly exposing his already half-hard penis. 

He remains dancing, yet this time right in front of and really close to Harry, popping his hip, gliding his hands over his body. Provoking Harry even more, he starts to play with his own nipples, rubbing circles as a few moans escape his lips.

Harry’s trying to restrain himself, fingernails digging into his knees. 

Bringing his face down to Harry’s side, he starts to suck on Harry’s earlobe. Sliding his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Do you want to touch me?” he whispers into Harry’s ear.

“Yes please,” he eagerly replies in a rough voice. 

“Why don’t you take off my underwear yeah?”

Nodding frantically, he instantly places his hands onto Louis’ body. Harry doesn’t immediately remove his boxers; instead he slides his hands all over Louis’ body. He is feeling with desperate and eager hands, mouth slightly opened. He’s touching his waist, trailing his fingers around his thighs and eventually he grabs a handful of Louis’ arse, giving it a massage.

Louis can only watch, feeling his dick getting harder and thicker by every single touch.

Harry finally peels down his underwear, leaning forward to give a kiss on his hipbone. Louis is in awe, body pushing forward as Harry sucks on it. 

Turning around, Louis sits down on Harry’s, still fully clothed, lap. He rubs his body against Harry’s, pushing his bum further in his groin and moving his hips in circling movements. Simultaneously, Harry brings his hands up to touch Louis’ nipples, softly pinching. 

Louis feels overwhelmed with the feeling of being touched by Harry in such a delicate way at such a sensitive place, while he feels Harry’s hard bulge on his arse. Sweat is already forming on Louis’ body, his body clenching with every touch.

The anticipation and the excitement that has been building up, along with Harry pinching the nipple and circling around the sensitive spot, makes him writhe in pleasure. It’s almost too much, dick already leaking pre-cum and feeling blood coursing through his veins. He knows he can’t hold it in much longer. 

While touching his nipples and rubbing his own body against Louis’, Harry’s lip move to his neck. He places his full lips on Louis’ neck, just under his ear and softly sucks on the skin. Unexpectedly, Harry bites in his flesh and pinches his nipples slightly harder. Louis gasps loudly, uncontrollably thrusting his body forward. 

“You really were the best,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, tone full of admiration. 

Louis feels the electricity fuel to his lower abdomen at the feeling of Harry’s hard, clothed bulge between his arse, together with his firm, warm hands gliding all over his upper body and pinching his nipples, all while he kisses Louis’ neck. With jerky movements, body rigid and tense, he shoots.

\-----------

Harry huffs as he goes through Louis’ drawer. “As usual, I can’t find a condom. You should really consider organizing better.”

“Seriously? As I have already told you numerous times, my drawers are organized in my way.”

“Alright, but can you just look for it?”

“No just let it go.”

“Let it go?” Harry asks stunned, quickly turning his body to look at Louis with a sad expression. “No way! My dick is so hard right now you can’t –,”

Louis chuckles at Harry’s desperate behavior. “I didn’t mean the sex, I meant the condom.”

His eyes widen and he quickly sits down on the bed again. “What? Are you serious? No condom?”

Louis nods. “Yeah… I mean, it’s not like I’m having sex with anyone else,” he explains. “Are you?” he questions, looking at Harry hopeful and honestly a bit fearful.

Without any hesitation, Harry shakes his head and urgently replies, “No of course not.” 

A sigh of relief leaves Louis’ mouth and the corners of his mouth curl up. Knowing that Harry doesn’t have sex with anybody else gives him such a good feeling. “Okay,” Louis responds, his heart leaps and a look of pure delight spreads across his face. “And I’m clean so –,”

“Well as far as I know I’m clean as well but I haven’t tested in a while.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Harry turns his whole body towards Louis’, looking him directly in the eye with one of his intense stares and leans in. “Are you sure?”

Louis looks down, a blush creeps on his cheeks. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I want to feel you.”

“You –,” Harry manages to get out. “You want to,” his voice falters.

A giggle escapes Louis’ mouth at Harry’s silly reply. As he looks up he sees a look of pure adoration. Why should he be scared to admit that he loves it when Harry fucks him? Harry is the kindest person on the earth, looking at him with so much eagerness, passion. Simply staring at a flabbergasted Harry makes him hard and daring. “I want to feel your cock, not rubber.”

“God if I wasn’t hard already those words, fuck.”

“Yeah me too,” Louis admits.

“But if we are really going to do this, we have to be certain.”

“I am,” Louis replies promptly, moving closer towards Harry. “I want to feel you come inside my ass,” he continues, speaking seductively.

Unconsciously, they lean closer towards each other, faces almost touching.

“I want to come inside your ass, letting my come drip down your gorgeous ass,” Harry replies breathless. “I want to feel you, really feel you,” he breathes out, rubbing his hands over Louis’ arms.

They start touching each other, rutting their bodies together; feeling enticed and enchanted in each other’s present and by their erotic words.

“But–,”

And oh. It seemed so perfect, so amazing. It was all that Louis wanted, but luck does not appear to be on his side.

“I really want this Louis, you have no idea how much, but I can’t.”

“You can’t? What do you mean you can’t? Why?” Louis mumbles.

“I can’t if this doesn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Louis,” Harry begins in a serious tone. “I can’t have unprotected sex with you if this is just another hook up. I want it to mean more than that, I want it to have meaning. I don’t want you to regret this because it’s just sex for you.”

“But it’s not just sex for me Harry.”

“I know,” Harry sighs, slight frustration visible in his voice. “But it’s not like –,”

“No Harry,” Louis interrupts, his voice steady and resolute as he speaks up. “It means everything to me.” 

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, gaping in stunned silence. “What?”

“You mean everything to me,” Louis continues thoughtful. “I wouldn’t have suggested this if I wasn’t hundred percent sure. And I am. You are the person that I want to do this with, who I dare to do this with.”

He tilts his head, brows furrowed. “But –,” 

“No please Harry, don’t. Not right now. Just tell me you feel the same.”

It takes a moment before Harry answers, but the tone of his voice is dead-serious. “Of course. You mean everything to me Louis. I love you.”

Louis’ muscles relax as he takes a deep, contented breath; a lidded look of satisfaction appears on his face. Those words are all that he ever needed to hear. 

Crawling further towards Harry, he nibbles on his ear. “Make love to me. Make me feel you, really feel you.”

An eager, yet warm look plays upon Harry’s face. 

They both lie back down in their previous position and Harry practically leans his full body on Louis as he start to kiss him. Rubbing their bodies together, kissing each other devotedly, until they both feel the overwhelming urge to proceed.

Harry somewhat moves backward to take the bottle of lube; he spreads lube around his cock and also around Louis’ rim and inside his already fingered arse.

When Harry carefully pushes the tip of his cock inside, the feeling of the cold lube is most prominent. But as Harry slowly fills him up completely and starts to thrust, the lube quickly warms up and Louis can feel Harry’s warm flesh, his throbbing, thick cock, inside of him. He can practically feel the veins as he pushes his cock inside once more. It feels raw, the sensation so much more vivid, far more amazing. 

Louis moans in a high-pitched sound as Harry continues to push in and out, building up a quick pace. With one hand he is clutching the bedsheets, but with his other he wants to explore Harry’s body, wants to feel his muscles flex and the drops of sweat that form on his gorgeous body. 

Harry places his hand over Louis’ hand that has a tight grip on the sheets, holding it there. “I love you Louis,” he declares, a slight tremor in his hoarse voice. 

As cliché as it sounds, Louis feels like he’s on cloud nine, he feels completely full with Harry’s dick up his arse and his heart filled with love. It is the ultimate combination, the best feeling in the world. 

It doesn’t take long before Louis senses that the tightness in his abdomen increases. “I love feeling you inside me.”

“I love it too,” Harry replies passionately, tilting his head to stare at Louis. “You feel so good.”

Harry pushes harder, digging his fingers into Louis’ flesh. His thrusts become sloppier, moving his body closer and closer towards Louis. His head falls down beside Louis’ and Louis can hear his deep groans and his rushed, heavy breathing align with his own moans. 

Harry’s whole body trembles and he pushes forward as he comes inside of Louis, cum filling his arse. 

Louis gasps at the feeling of Harry’s cum filling him up along with Harry quivering above him and he shoots his own load between them.

-

After taking the much needed to time to recover from the intense orgasm, Louis turns his body towards Harry’s; who’s already staring at him. Almost as if he’s waiting, impatiently he might add, because Harry opens his mouth before Louis even has the chance to say something. “What did you mean when you said it means everything to you?”

Taking a deep satisfied breath, his fingers loosely playing with Harry’s hands, he answers, “I wanted to do this with you, because you mean everything to me. Harry I love you too.”

“God Louis, I love you,” he moans, falls on top of Louis and start to kiss him passionately.  
As Louis feels himself getting hard again, Harry suddenly pulls back. “Why didn’t you say something before?”

“I did!” Louis proclaims in a loud, clear voice. “I blurted it out!”

“But you said you didn’t mean it.”

“Yes I was an idiot!”

“Yes you were,” he grins, although his green eyes show some sadness. “I was so happy when you said it, I thought you felt the same way.” 

“I didn’t know you felt like this Harry.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, shaking his head with a puzzled expression. “Are you serious? I was so utterly obvious! How did you not see how much I liked you?”

“But you’ve always been so affectionate with me,” Louis explains. “And not only with me, you are charming with everyone. That’s just you.”

“Do you really think I act the same way with everyone else as I do with you?”

“Okay maybe not exactly the same. But like, I thought you just saw us as friends with benefits. I thought you were just helping me.”

“I don’t give blowjobs to everyone who needs to stop smoking!” Harry states with a slightly offended tone. 

Louis chuckles at Harry’s reaction and the perplexed look on his face, but he also feels a tad stupid for being so oblivious, for not noticing something so, apparently, as clear as day. “I know, but a part of me thought it was just for fun.”

“For fun? After everything I said to you?”

“Well yes a part of me did. And a part of me thought that maybe there was a possibility that you felt more. However I didn’t want to admit that, I was scared okay? Scared for your possible feelings for me and above all scared that I reciprocated those feelings,” Louis admits in a tiny voice. 

“Why?” Harry questions.

“Why? Because I’ve never felt like this! I’ve never felt so –,”

“So?”

“Complete,” he breathes out. “And as amazing as that feeling is, it’s also terrifying. It’s like, it can fall apart, shatter into a thousand pieces. That’s bloody frightening. It’s frightening to feel so much, to feel so complete and so in love. Knowing it might not last.” He takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling exhausted. He finally said it out loud, finally admitted his fears, his true feelings to Harry. 

“Louis –,” Harry begins, but Louis stops him.

“Please Harry, don’t tell me that fucking cliché story were we will always be together, were we will live happily ever after. We don’t know.”

Harry nods in agreement. “Yes you are right, we don’t know. But you just said you feel complete and in love. Aren’t those feelings, the feelings we both have for each other, worth it? Are they enough to take the risk together? To go on this adventure?”

Louis hums in response, not quite knowing how to answer yet. 

“Louis, I rather want my heart to break into a million pieces than to never experience and act on the feeling that I have for you. I want you,” Harry admits, tone of voice entirely serious.

His breath catches in his throat at Harry’s declaration. Louis shakes his head, completely flabbergasted.

“Oh god,” he mutters. “How did we come from blowing each other to this?”

Harry shrugs. “For me it wasn’t that hard you know?”

Louis turns his full attention towards Harry. “Is that why you proposed it? Me sucking your dick?” he questions.

“Yeah obviously. If Liam wants to quit smoking I wouldn’t tell him to suck my cock. Although, he probably would look rather pretty sucking –,”

“Stop! You are ruining the moment.”

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes, looking bashful.

Louis smiles at him. “It’s okay. You’ve said so many wonderful things.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I agree with you Harry. I want to start this journey with you. I want to feel this way forever.”

“Feel like what?” Harry questions with a smug smile. “Being filled up by me?”

Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Oh god, help me,” he mumbles. “What did I get myself in to?”

“Nothing,” Harry grins. “I came into you.”

Louis wants to feel irritated by Harry’s cheeky comments, but he can’t help but smile. He simply can’t stop smiling, his face is flushed with pure happiness and his body filled with joy and rapture.

“I love you,” Harry declares once more, giving Louis a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too,” Louis replies, scooping closer towards Harry as they fold their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Would really appreciate kudos and mostly comments and feedback!
> 
> Thanks for everyone that has read, left kudos and comments on The Sex Methods series! Love you all <3


End file.
